A Blast from the Past
by Dawnmoon76
Summary: Three murders, one atempted, and fake names. When a certified crazy person pops up again after have been put away, Shawn's life gets turn upsidedown. Or just really twisted.


Okay, so this is not the DP and ATLA Xover but I like this much better. It's slightly AU but only because I'm making up part of Shawn's childhood. Most of it will be in Gus' POV.

Psych

He left two weeks ago. I can't blame him, really. Lassiter was especially mean, calling him a child and nuisance. That was normal actually but he also said that no one needed him and that he could name a bunch of people who would be happy he was gone. I was there and Shawn just walked out of the station. Jumped on his motorcycle and drove away. I got into my car and drove back to Psych office. I saw Shawn's bike there and walked in. I didn't know what to expect but definitely not him writing furiously.

The next day Juliet snapped at him and told him to leave her alone and come back when he had solid information. He frowned, took out an envelope from his back pocket and handed it to her and walked out.

Later the same day we were in the office playing paper basketball. Shawn's dad came storming in.

"Shawn Spencer!" I winced, no middle name meant Henry was really mad. Shawn however just looked towards the door. "How dare you!?"

Shawn's face quickly turned confused. I saw him look closely at his dad. His eyesight and memory always amazes me. "I didn't vandalize your boat." Shawn said narrowing his eyes.

"How would you know? I haven't said anything yet." His dad was just below yelling.

"You're-" Shawn started.

"No! No, excuses. Start being responsible and stop playing pranks." Henry left after that.

Shawn was frowning at the door. "It was quite obvious. He was wearing his fishing hat, which means he went to his boat. Paint on his shoes suggests he stepped in the paint and his hands had small amounts of paint on them and were wrinkly meaning he tried to scrub it off. He should have known I would see that. I can't believe he didn't even here me out!"

The next few days were bad. Juliet was still snapping at people. She was mad that she snapped at Shawn because apparently in the envelope was the name of the killer, how he did it and where to get more evidence. She didn't get to apologize because Shawn was avoiding her. Lassiter didn't care and Henry would glare at Shawn whenever he entered the station which wasn't often anymore. Right now we were sitting in Psych.

"Gus I'm gonna go for awhile. I just can't stand it." I nodded, I was there for everything. "I'll give you a number to contact me quickly. I won't be gone fore more than a month." He stood up, I followed. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a number. "While I'm driving I'll have my cell phone on. I'll let you know when it's off. That's when you call this number and ask for Ethan." I just nodded. A little confused on why he was staying in such close contact with me. "Thanks for being there for me." He said and walked out the door.

The next day I got a text saying his cell phone will be off. I put the paper in my pocket and made sure I never lost it.

Four days after he left they found out that it was a bunch of high school students that vandalized Henry's boat. Only then did everyone realize he left. Henry was mad at himself for blaming his son so quickly. What made him think it was Shawn I have no idea. Juliet was just depressed now. Lassiter was starting to show signs of worry. He finally understood that he took part of driving Shawn away. I only get few texts saying that he's okay and not to worry. He asks about the others and he says he'll be back soon. I try to help at the station but I'm not as good as Shawn but I can help put things together.

Anyway, it's been two weeks since all that. I'm at the station trying to help with a robbery case when the Chief called me, Juliet and Lassiter into her office. Once the door was close she turned to me.

"We need Shawn."

"Why?" Why now?

"There has been a series of killings. Three murders in three days. Two days later he attacks again but this victim got away and is being treated for a broken wrist, stab wound in the shoulder and a concussion. He's not a local and he won't give us his real name. He says to call him James. We need Shawn. This case is going nowhere and this killer is moving quickly."

This was bad. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number, putting it speakerphone. He was traveling now so his phone was on. When he picked up he sounded out of breath.

"Hey…Gus." He panted.

"Are you running?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah…" He trailed off.

"Why?" I was starting to get worried.

"No reason…what's up?" We heard an engine starting. Getting on his bike I suppose.

"We need help on a case. Three murders in three days, another in the hospital." Juliet said.

"Jules? Hey! Okay I'll be there as soon as I can." And he hung up. I stayed at the station to work on the robbery case. Four hours later Shawn came walking in. He was talking rapidly into his phone in… not English.

"Shawn!" I yelled and several heads snapped towards me then Shawn. His dad stood up from his desk and walk over to his son. Juliet, the Chief, Lassiter and I followed.

Shawn hung up his phone and smiled at me. His dad started to talk. "Shawn, I'm sorry." Shawn frowned but nodded once at his dad. There was an awkward pause then Henry walked away.

"I heard there's a case?" He asked. I handed him the file. He scanned it quickly. He frowned at the paper. "Call Isabella and John Fuller, no relation to Old Man Fuller, tell them they're in danger, Makenna Johnson also."

"Why?" The chief asked.

"I'm sensing they were adopted along with the three already dead. They're connected that way. Adopted by the same person. Someone is going after them."

Juliet walked off to call the three.

"I want to talk to the person in the hospital. Got a name?" Shawn asked. I have never seen him this cold before. Something else is going on. He's not just mad at the others.

"Not a real one but he said to call him James." Lassiter said. "Good luck trying to get more information." Then he walked off. "I'll get you the information on where he is." The Chief said and went to get the information.

"How have you been doing?" I asked only now seeing that his left hand was bandaged. He had hidden it in his pocket but took it out to help a passing officer pick up some dropped files. "What happened to your hand?" He quickly hid his hand in his pocket.

"Just a cut, I was walking and tripped, scraped it pretty badly." Chief returned with the location and Shawn thanked her. She walked away again. "Want to come?" He asked me.

"Sure." I grabbed my coat and walked out with Shawn. The drive there was quiet. When we went in we talked to the secretary and were able to see James. When we walked in James was awake watching the tiny T.V.

"Hey James." Shawn greeted.

"Hey." James turned towards us only for his to widen. Was he scared? We didn't look intimidating.

"What can you tell us about who attacked you?" Shawn asked. I sat down in one of the chairs.

"Louis Jones." A name. Wow I thought the killer would hide who he was.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Absolutely, he attacked me face to face. No mask either." He said.

"Why didn't you tell the police?" Shawn asked. I wanted to know as well.

"I just don't trust police. I have a history I'd rather not talk about." He looked away.

"That's fine. Thanks for your time." Shawn said.

"Nothing else to do." He joked. "Did you call Makenna?"

"Yeah, don't worry the others are safe. Funnily enough they were all in Santa Barbra or LA. They're going to the station for protection now." Shawn assured.

"Good." James sighed.

"Bye. I'll come back if I have anymore questions."

"Bye." We walked out of the building.

"Do you know who Louis is?" I asked him.

"The name sounds familiar. The memory is buried so I guess I heard it awhile ago." Some older memories took awhile to recall but they always came back it was a matter of when.

We drove back to the station to tell the others and see if they had anything else. We walked in and towards the Chief's office. The door was opened so we entered.

"We got the name of the killer but I'm not-oh yeah! Louis Jones. The guy who adopted seven kids and treated them horribly."

The Chief's eyes widened. Now that he said that I remembered that it was proven that he was insane and he was put into a mental hospital. "How'd did he get out?" I asked.

"I'll check records to see if he was released or if he escaped." Chief said. Outside her office we saw a woman with brown hair like Shawn's, walk in looking around. She wore a purple sundress with a white sweater and sandals. She went to the desk and talked to the officer there. They directed her towards us, well chief's office really. She walked towards us.

"Hello, I'm Makenna Johnson." She put her hand out. From here I could tell her eyes were green. I took her hand.

"Burton Guster, call me Gus."

"I'm Shawn Spencer, Head Psychic here." She smiled.

"Psychic, huh? Try me." She challenged. Other officers stopped when they heard that. They love Shawn's 'abilities'.

"You're a twin. You have another older brother. You haven't seen your older brother in a while and your twin, even longer." My mouth may or may not have hung open a little. How did he know? He's not really psychic. Nothing would even hint at all that.

"Impressive." Smiling she turned towards a stunned chief. Shawn was never that direct or specific unless he gathered all that information ahead of time. "I'm Makenna. I was told I'm in possible danger?"

"Yes, Louis Jones is back and is hunting down others he has adopted." Wow, right down to the point.

Her eyes widened. "Louis? Oh my…" She sat down at Juliet's desk after Juliet stood up and offered a seat. "He was horrible. I had nightmares for years afterword." She said.

"Who are your twin and older brother?" Juliet asked.

"James is my older brother and my twin died in the hospital after we were taken from Louis." She sat there silently with tears escaping down her face.

"I'm sorry, what was his name?" Chief asked.

"Ethan."

"Chief!" McNab yelled, running over to us. "Here." He handed the chief a manila envelope. She opened it and started reading. When she was done she looked up at Buzz.

"Where did this come from?"

"It was found just outside the door." He answered.

"What is it?" Shawn asked.

"A note from Louis."

"What does it say?" I asked.

She started reading, "Do you really think you're safe? I found you and I got you. You have a souvenir. You're all going to come over to my place and play an old game. You're friends too Ethan. After so long I got you. You did well but you paused too long. I'll find you unless you want to come early. You know where to find me, Ethan, I will see you there tonight."

"Ethan? My brother?" Makenna asked.

"It sounds like it." Lassiter said.

"Shawn? What's wrong?" Juliet's question had us looking at him. He looked scared. But quickly it was gone. I'm not really sure it the others saw it besides Juliet.

"I'm fine. We need to make sure the Fullers get here soon."

"They live in LA. It'll take them at least two hours to get here." I reminded him.

"Excuse me? But can you tell me where I can find the Chief?" A voice said behind us. I turned around and saw a woman with long wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue blouse and jeans. A man was standing next to her. He had short blond hair and gray eyes. He wore a gray t-shirt under and navy blue jacket and jeans.

"That's me. You are?" The chief said.

"I'm Isabella and this is my husband John." She introduced.

"I though you live in LA?" Shawn asked. "That's a two hour drive and you got the call about an hour ago. How did you get here so quickly?"

"We were already on our way. We were meeting…a friend here." Why did she pause when saying friend?

"Okay, well we called you in because we believe Louis Jones is back." Juliet said.

"He…what?" John asked in disbelief.

"Don't worry; we have our Head Psychic on this case. Shawn Spencer." Chief said motioning towards Shawn. Well were Shawn was.

"Where'd he go?" I asked no one in particular.

"He probably just ran off again. He'll be back." Lassiter said.

"Chief!"

"What is it McNab?"

"Here's another note. Found in the same place." The officer said. That was fast. How did this guy leave notes so quickly?

"I'm going to escort you one by one. There's a dinner party later and I don't want you lost. You psychic was first, but definitely not the last. Four will disappear and the rest will come to me. Henry, the first clue is where this all started. I came first, and then you came. Burton, the second half of the clue is where he let his family slip. Go get them and be ready for tonight." She read. Let his family slip? Where would that be?

"Mr. Spencer, do you know where that is? Do you, Guster?" Lassiter asked me.

"I'm not sure."

"I'm pretty darn sure." Henry said and rushed out of the station. I got in his truck and he drove off. Followed by Lassiter and Juliet. We pulled into the parking lot of an old brick building. The sign was broken and scratched, making it hard to read.

"What are we doing here? And where is here." Juliet asked, squinting at the sign.

"Um, well Shawn was…" Henry trailed off.

"What?" Lassiter asked.

Then it came to me. "Oh, let it slip! When he told me! The playground about three blocks from here."

Lassiter glared at me but looked at Henry waiting for a response.

"Lassiter, Juliet, go to the playground with Gus. I got it here." Henry said instead of telling them.

"No one should be alone." Lassiter said.

"I'll be fine! Go!" Henry shooed us off. Both detectives looked like they wanted to argue but he was already walking away.

"Let's go." I mumbled and climbed into the car.

**AN: So…? This one is newer than the crossover one. Anyway, let me know what you think. I never realized how important reviews are for authors. I'll be leaving more for the stories I read. I won't be able to post much due to the fact that I have a ten page paper to write. I have never written a paper more than two pages before! But I'll be free after June. Late July will be the time I post bigger things but here and there I may post some Rise of the Guardians one-shots. I can't wait for you to meet Scarlet! No she's not in this story but in a Start Wars one if you're interested. She's also in the ROTG stories. She's my go to OC so she'll be around a lot. ~Dawnmoon**


End file.
